Gold
| stamina = | gems = | gold = }} Overview Gold has a limited use and is plentiful thorough the game. It is considered mostly irrelevant for the gameplay. It can be used as a measure of effectivity of training your cards in arena combats. Gold is paid for * sacrifice * fusion Gold is earned by * selling cards * fighting in arena * defeating a figure * occasionally for defeating a wave * occasionally for defeating a boss * occasionally for levelups In practice Best source of gold seems to be offensive arena combats. If you use these regularly to train your cards, then you will have no concern about gold at all. Cost of sacrifice No formula is known. The cost is proportional to XP gained by the trained card, but the ratio depends on the rarity, level and fusion level of sacrificed card. In terms of the ratio (XP gained)/(cost of sacrifice), uncommon cards seem to be the best. (It is unknown whether this ratio is higher for higher level uncommons. However, this is not a practical concern, since training the card to higher level before sacrifice requires mana, which can be used for training purposes more effectively.) Cost of fusion Selling cards The amount of gold earned for selling a card is calculated according to the following formulas: M = card mana cost L = card level F = card fusion level (= number of pluses after the name, 0\leq F\leq 4 ) Fighting in Arena Every offensive combat in arena earns gold. A precise formula is unknown - the amount depends mostly on the rarity, level and fusion level of oposing cards and then also on your cards; more factors, such as the level of players and their HP, likely play a role too. In any case, the amount of earned gold is capped by 20*(total mana cost of your cards) or by double that amount on gold rush day. Defeating a figure The amount of gold earned for defeating a single figure in a quest is proportional to its mana cost. It can be found on the corresponding quest page. Defeating a wave Sometimes, defeating a wave in a quest earns gold. The probability is unknown (might also depend on the quest). The amount of gold earned doesn't follow a known pattern. In some cases, the amount can be found on the corresponding quest page. Defeating a boss Sometimes, defeating a boss in a quest earns gold. The probability and the amount is known only in few cases (most notably, the results for portal quest 25 are being collected). Gold as a measure of effectivity of training The amount of experience your cards get for an offensive arena combat seems to be directly proportional to the amount of gold earned. Hence if you are getting less than the maximal amount of gold, then your cards are not being trained in the most effective way (in terms of the ratio (mana spent)/(XP gained)). Gold Rush day During Gold Rush day, all gold gains except for selling of cards are doubled.